$ij + 10ik - i - 5 = 9j + 2$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $ij + 10ik - i - {5} = 9j + {2}$ $ij + 10ik - i = 9j + {7}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $i$ in them. $1{i}j + 10{i}k - 1{i} = 9j + 7$ Factor out the $i$ ${i} \cdot \left( j + 10k - 1 \right) = 9j + 7$ Isolate the $i$ $i \cdot \left( {j + 10k - 1} \right) = 9j + 7$ $i = \dfrac{ 9j + 7 }{ {j + 10k - 1} }$